chapter 1:the truth comes out
by d.l.s coolkid
Summary: michelle esteban and dodhy met percy jackson before it all happened
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Forest Glen Middle. Dodhy was in art, Esteban is was in language arts, and Michelle was in math. The bell rang for class to change. Science class came and then it was Mr. Chiron's class.

As they approached the class Michelle heared an eerie sound. "Don't be scared," Dodhy said to Michelle. "Don't count on it," Michelle replied back.

"Why is it dark and why is their smoke in here?" Esteban asked. "Only you three can answer that." Mr. Chiron suddenly appeared. Every body disappeared it was only Michelle, Dodhy, and Esteban left.

As they walk in the creepy classroom blue and red light started to creep them out even more. Michelle and Esteban weren't watching where they are going so they didn't even notice out for the giant hole until they both fell through. "Ahh," Michelle screamed. "Hahahaha," Dodhy said.

"I found a rope," Dodhy said. So as Dodhy pulls Michelle up the rope snapped and Esteban was the last one in the hole.

"Hang in there." Michelle said. "Ya hang in there." Dodhy replied. "Oh and here's some sunflower seeds. DO NOT EAT THE SHELLS OK."

They left Esteban in the whole and started walking around. Michelle was getting nervous and started to knock over things. She was so nervous that she knocked over the giant animal planet poster. When the poster collapse on the ground there was a hunormous hole in the wall. "Sorry," Michelle said, and Dodhy replied with a "Why are you telling me sorry it was not my classroom?"

"Should we go in?" Dodhy said with interest. "Yes with after we get esteban from that hole."

"Fine." Dodhy said.

Dodhy found another rope and pulled Esteban up. Esteban looked at dodhy and scowl. As they gather the supplies they needed Michelle investigated the hole in the wall Michelle had knocked the poster from. "Esteban, Dodhy don't you notice that the hole is bigger than the poster?" They looked at the fallen poster and saw that the poster didn't rip the wall for the hole to be that big.

They crawled in the hole and Dodhy saw light coming from the other side of the hole. Dodhy got so bored he was willing to do anything to laugh. "Ahh!" Dodhy screamed, "A spider!"

"WHERE," Michelle screeched. "DON'T YOU PLAY WITH ME DODHY!" She said.

Dodhy laughed.

As they arrived Dodhy noticed the room and started to ask Esteban questions. His reply was, "I'll explain everything later first let's go to the chamber." Esteban said.

"Yes." the chamber replied.

As they arrived at the chamber Mr. Chiron said, "One of you step on the platform." Dodhy stepped on the platform and a symbol showed up over his head.

"Dodhy your are a combat fighter." Michelle step on the platform with a nervous look and another symbol appeared.

"Michelle you do combat magic." Esteban stepped on the platform and watched another symbol appear.

"Esteban you are also a combat fighter. "Cool," Esteban said.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Mr. Chiron said. "Camp what?" Michelle said

"Camp Half-Blood." Chiron replied. "You are half bloods, didn't you know that?"

"NO." They all replied.

"So one of the greek gods could be our parent?" Dodhy asked.

"Yes," Chiron replied. "Dodhy your father is Poseidon god of the sea. Michelle your mom is Athena goddess of wisdom and Esteban your dad is Hades Lord of the Underworld.

"COOL." They replied.

"Now go settle in and wait for me to call for someone to help. PERCY! PERCY!" A guy with sea green eyes ran towards them.

"Percy," Chiron said. "This is Michelle, Dodhy, and Esteban. Help them settle in." And with that Chiron left.

"Aren't you Percy Jackson from the Lighting Thief, Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian?" Dodhy asked.

Percy looked at Dodhy like, _What are you talking about?_

"I'm Percy Jackson but not from what you said." Percy replied.

"So you didn't give Zeus his Lighting Bolt back, didn't save the barrier tree, didn't find Hades's kids, didn't go through the labyrinth, and didnt save all of Olympus?" Asked Michelle.

"No," he replied.

"Well if you want to see what we're talking about read the first book. THE LIGHTING THIEF BY RICK RIORDAN." Esteban said.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fan-fic so criticism and advise is welcome. Please don't flame.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Percy showed them his cabin they found out that Percy is a messy person. After 3 hours of cleaning they realized that they didn't have any clothes.

Percy said _**there is a gift shop.**_

As they were walking they ran into annabeth chase esteban asked the same kind of questions dodhy asked percy .

_**Did you save Percy's mom, did you save the camps border, did you help Hades kids, and did you go through the labyrinth with Percy, and did you help play all Olympus with Percy and your friends.**_

_**NO she replied with a confused voice. **_

After lunch a horn was blown and annabeth said _**CAPTURE THE FLAG.**_

Everyone ran to get their armor and went to their positions. Dodhy, esteban, an Michelle didn't know what to do so they got in gear Michelle, and dodhy when the horn blew again everyone started running. After a while dodhy got bored and started following Percy. Percy found the red teams flag and tried to grab it but annabeth came and said _**you thought it was going to be easy**_. After that dodhy couldn't hear anything but a the rest of the red and blue team came and dodhy got from under the bush, and Percy was on the floor near the water he put his hands in the water, and all of his bruises vanished and started to fight all of the rest of red team and annabeth was dumbfound.

After the game everybody ate and an unexpected guess came Hades came but not in his original form but in this devilish form and threatens to kill Percy mom if he didn't bring him the lighten bolt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I have to go save her**_ Percy said.

_**No**_ _**you can't it's a trap and you don't have the lighting bolt**_ Chiron said

_**Ill tell him I don't have and he will give me my mother back Percy**_ replied with confidence

_**You can't compromise with Hades**_ said with fear

After a will dodhy, esteban, and Michelle talk to Percy that night and this is what he said.

_**Go if you really love her**_ dodhy said

_**Ya, dude you are right for the first time **_Michelle said with a surprised voice

_**Don't be so shocked**_ dodhy said with an insulted tone

_**So you should go your mom will be proud of you and take Grover but you didn't hear it from me **_esteban said

So Percy went but got caught by grove _**I'm going with you**_ Grover said with a demanding voice

_**Me to**_ annabeth said and relieved herself from the shadow.

They argued but the agreed that Grover and annabeth were coming

As they left the went to talk to Luke about stuff….

After that Percy, annabeth, and Grover left

Dodhy went to see what they were talking about by asking Luke but he overheard that Luke hid Zeus lighting bolt in percy shield their was nothing he could do now

Dodhy hurried to tell his friends after he told them they told Chiron

Chiron was really worried but he had a horses butt theirs nothing he could do.


End file.
